Aesthetically Pleasing
by dodger
Summary: One Shot While practicing his sword skills with Wolfram, Yuuri discovers how interesting sunsets can be. Yuuram, fluff, possible WAFF. fic is much better than the summary!


Fic: Aesthetically Pleasing (1/1)

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairing: Yuuri x Wolfram

Rating: PG-13ish

Notes: For siriusjazz for guessing the music meme stuff. No spoilers or anything, all you really need is to know a little about the show and the characters themselves. Sorry if this all sux…I haven't written fan fiction in a while and this is my first KKM. ♥ for Ninja A for suggesting this and doing well on the meme-age…

As always reviews will be most excellent

"Pick it up, wimp!"  
Yuuri cursed under his breath, rubbing his throbbing fingers as he went to retrieve Morgif. This had to be the fiftieth time Wolfram had disarmed him, and Yuuri was beginning to think Wolfram was doing it for his own amusement, rather for Yuuri's benefit.

"Don't call me a 'wimp', Wolfram" Yuuri growled.

The blonde prince huffed, turning this nose to the air, "You are a wimp. We've been practicing for months, and still no improvement. I am beginning to think it'd be easier to just be your bodyguard, since you're so hopeless."

Yuuri sighed, "I'd bet you'd enjoy that."

Wolfram's stuffy expression changed, as he turned to look at his king and fiancé with an almost dreamy look. "I would," he smiled, "Then I could be with you all the time."

Yuuri barely managed to suppress the shudder that threatened to quake through his body. The young king strode over to where his sword laid hooting and groaning for its master to claim it.

"Shut up, Morgif." Yuuri sighed, and turned to face Wolfram again. He gasped then, when he saw Wolfram standing, with his sword's blade resting on his shoulder. They must have lost track of time, as the sun was beginning to set, casting the sky in with the most brilliant of oranges, reds, yellows and the slightest of pinks. While the sunset itself was magnificent, it was the combined image of Wolfram set against the setting sun that made the picture all the more stunning.

The bright light and colors gave the soldier's pale skin an almost ethereal glow as the light reflected the sheen of sweat on Wolfram's brow and further brought out the pink from his flushed cheeks. The setting rays caught the baby-fine hair, causing them to shimmer as if they were spun gold. Yuuri's eyes wandered blazing emerald eyes, to reddened lips, and when Wolfram's tongue suddenly flicked out to wet said lips, Yuuri felt his own mouth run dry.

He caught his eyes traveling further downward, past the smooth column of his neck to the broad shoulders…  
"What are you staring at you wimp!"

The harsh tone jolted Yuuri back into reality.

"Er..umm..Nothing, Wolfram. I was looking at the sunset." Yuuri attempted, hoping the lie was enough to sate his fiancé's curiosity….well it wasn't a complete lie.

"No you weren't. You were thinking about someone else." Wolfram ranted, before adding bitterly, "…what's her name?"

The answer jumped from Yuuri' mouth before he could stop himself, "You."  
"Me?" Wolfram looked just as astonished as Yuuri, although Wolfram thought the blush that was creeping across Yuuri's cheek was rather adorable.

"I-I mean." Yuuri began, looking for some other logical explanation, rather than the true reason. "I was thinking how much you reminded me of a movie, with the way you were standing, and all."

Wolfram blinked, "Movie?"

Yuuri hit himself in the head, now how was he supposed to explain this to Wolfram.  
"Umm…It's kinda like a play. They have them in my world."

Wolfram nodded, his curiosity was surprisingly still piqued.

"Anyway," Yuuri continued, "Anyway, sometimes in movies they have scenes, where there's a swordfight or some sort of battle and its sometimes set up with this big dramatic sunset in the background."  
Wolfram cocked his head to the side, "And then…?"

"Well," said Yuuri, "That's kinda it. I mean the way you were standing a few minutes ago, it just reminded me."

Yuuri watched Wolfram's interest and excitement over the subject visibly deflate, "Oh", the blonde said in a quiet whisper, "That's it?"

"Yea." Yuuri said, rubbing the back of his head absently.

There was an awkward silence, as Yuuri kicked at the dirt beneath him, and Wolfram pretended to have some interest in his sword's point.

"So." Wolfram initiated, "So, you're saying that, whenever there is a sunset in one of those Earth plays…."

"Movies." Yuuri corrected

"Movies" Wolfram repeated before continuing, "So in movies, a sunset means that a battle will take place?"

Yuuri scratched his head, thinking of a way to explain the concept. It wasn't often that Wolfram had an interest in Earth, and so Yuuri wanted to keep up the conversation.

"Well, not exactly. Sunsets can be used for almost anything. The point is that the sunset makes the scene more dramatic. The type of emotion sunsets evoke depends on the movie. Movies have genres like books, you see."

"Oh, so what do sunsets mean in other types of movies?"

"Well," Yuuri sighed, now cursing himself for bringing up such a difficult subject. "Sometimes in an adventure movie, they'll end the movie with the heroes riding off into the sunset….I dunno why they decided to do this, I guess its to show the start of a new adventure for the hero, plus I guess its pretty." Yuuri said as he hoped that this explanation was enough to sate Wolfram's curiosity. 

Although, as hard as it was to explain the concept to Wolfram, Yuuri was amazed by the idle conversation they were having. This was something very new, as usually Wolfram would have either called him a "wimp" by then and would have dismissed any subject relating to Yuuri's home. It was nice just to talk.

Yuuri took the quiet pause to further study his fiancé in the light of the sinking sun. The young king chuckled as he watched Wolfram ponder, his eyebrows knitting rather cutely, as the young demon tried to imagine what Yuuri was explaining to him.

"What else." Wolfram asked, normally he wasn't this patient with Yuuri's babble, but the concept of movies was really trying his mind, and he was eager to learn.

Yuuri sighed, "Um…I dunno. Mom likes these really sappy romances where the couples share a long kiss, as the sun sets behind them. I guess showing a kiss like that is aesthetically pleasing, 'cuase Mom says its pretty….sometimes she cries…"

As Yuuri spoke, a quirk of a smile tugged at Wolfram's lips. The swordsman turned to look at the sunset, then back to his fiancé, who still rambled about the peculiar plays from his world. Yuuri was oblivious to the smile that Wolfram was fighting to hold back and for once Wolfram was grateful for his fiancé's thick head.

Wolfram looked his fiancé as the dying rays alighted on him. Yuuri's pale skin and dark features looked exotic, and Wolfram felt a shiver of desire course through his body.  
"Wolfram?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, embarrassed that he had been caught leering, "What?"

"I said that we should head back to the castle, we'll be late for dinner."

Wolfram nodded and sheathed his sword, as he followed his king's slight but muscular form as Yuuri started down the forest path toward the castle.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned to look at the blonde, "Yea?"

"The sun has set."

Yuuri looked quizzically as Wolfram, as he studied his fiancé in the pale twilight.

"Yea, it has."

Wolfram gave a short laugh, "That means our movie is over."

Yuuri nodded with a grin as he began walking again, "Yeah. It has. At least for today. Maybe, one day if  
Shinou lets you, you can come back to Earth with me, and I can take you to see one."

Wolfram nodded. "Do you want to practice tomorrow?"

Yuuri turned again and smiled, "Sure! Lets do it same time tomorrow."

Wolfram nodded, and began to follow Yuuri again. As they wandered back towards the castle, Wolfram thought  
about what Yuuri had said about sunsets. Tomorrow, they'd fight and then walk home together in the sunset. And if he was lucky, maybe, just maybe, Wolfram would end tomorrow's "movie' in a manner that was "aesthetically pleasing".

Owari.

There ya go hoped you all enjoyed Much love to Ninja LC for beta-ing for me!


End file.
